Joker II- Arkham Knight
This is the sequel to the DCEU movie "Joker". Spoilers for Joker. The R rating consists of language, and violence. Do Not Make Changes © Valeyard6282 2017 ---- Synopsis After the death of Jason Todd, Batman must put his mourning aside when the violent vigilante known as Arkham Knight appears. Meanwhile, the Joker operates from inside Arkham and learns to play off the worst emotions. Plot Drugs We see Harleen Quinzel walk into Joker's room. Joker has curly shoulder length hair- the same style as Heath Ledger's Joker. His hair is green but gets more brown as it descends. He has no makeup on his face, making gnarly scar tissue that much more visible. Harleen sits down next to him and hands him a plastic bag. Joker looks in it and sees a medicine bottle. He pulls it out and cracks it open, pouring a bunch of little pills into his palm. Joker smiles and laughs and thanks Harleen. Harleen smiles. "Its called Smylex. You know what to do with it." Joker grins extremely wide. The Asylum ' We see Gordon's car cross the bridge to Gotham and drive through the busy morning streets. He drives into the secluded Arkham District of Gotham not far from the woods where Jason Todd was murdered. He pulls his car against the tall black metal bared gate. Gordon gets out and speaks into the speaker telling administration that it is Jim Gordon. The speaker buzzes and the old gate- made automatic swings open ominously. Gordon sighs and walks onto the creepy estate. The Asylum itself is a massive castle-like building made over a hundred years ago. He knocks on the wooden door to the actual Asylum and he is let in by Asylum head Doctor Johnathan Crane. Crane is wearing a purple frock coat and he has black hair slicked back against his skull. Crane leads Gordon through the halls. "How is he?" Gordon asks. Crane shrugs. "As good as you can be with this sort of thing. His mind is deteriorating." Gordon sighs. "Take me to him." We see Joker sitting in his room, crying. The door clicks open and Gordon enters. Gordon walks in, the door shutting behind him. Gordon sits on the edge of the bed. "So. What's going on?" Joker's tears stop and he laughs. "I see it in the window. Day after day. Night after night." Gordon leans forward what do you see?" Joker points at a crude crayon drawing on the wall. "Him." We see a closer shot of the drawing. It is scribbled and crude. It is a crayon drawing with a black figure with blue eyes. The camera zooms into the blue eye, transitioning into a stormy dark blue sky, with Suicide Squad-style rainbow lettering flickering and creaking into position, creating the title. Joker all of a sudden growls loudly and yanks a staple out of his head- the binding of one of his injuries from Bruce Wayne. Gordon grabs Joker's arm. "Calm down." Joker calms down. "It's been what? Five months? Since I was put into this nuthouse? Joker laughs. "You Mr. Gordon have been here every step of the way." Joker gets up and walks over to a water dispenser and fills both of them a paper cup. He hands a cup to Gordon who drinks it. '''The Funeral ' We see Bruce Wayne in the Batcave looking at Jason Todd's suit laying down on a table. Yellow-green ink stains it, reading "Ha, Ha, Joke's on you Batman!" Alfred approaches him. "The funeral is prepared outside. Everyone is here, Ra's is here too. You ready?" Bruce nods. They both are wearing black suits and walk outside into a clearing behind the Glasshouse. An older man with gray hair and striking gray-blue eyes. This is Ra's al Ghul. He says a few words and so does Bruce. Bruce's speech about Jason's life is emotional and Bruce is tearful through out it. The casket is lowered into the ground. The scene cuts to Ra's patting his shovel over the fresh dirt which he has just filled in- Jason's casket six feet under. Bruce and him talk as Ra's walks towards the hearse. We learn that Ra's was Thomas Wayne's best friend and he has been a family friend to Bruce ever since the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. He is an undertaker- a funeral director. '''Cops against Cops We see Jim Gordon in his temporary office- an extra mess hall where all the Gotham officers have school desks- at the Metropolis Precinct - the police's base of operation after the main station was destroyed by Joker the month prior- eating a doughnut and sipping coffee. He is reading the paper and comes across an interesting heading: The Gotham Bat Strikes Violently at Gang. Gordon looks at the picture and sees a black and white security image of "Batman" crouching on the edge of a building. Gordon squints and sees the armored plating and glowing eyes of the figure. Gordon shakes his head. "That's no Batman. That's something else." He continues to read the article and it says that "Batman" was seen by security footage murdering a street gang in an alleyway. Gordon's phone rings. He answers it. Crane is on the other end. Crane says that he wants Gordon to come see something. Gordon tells him he's on his way. Before his gets to the door, the Metropolis police commissioner, David Corporon, stops him. David is quite a few inches taller than Gordon and is wearing an open blue jacket with a loose suit and tie underneath. Gordon looks up. "Get out of my way David," Gordon commands. David laughs. "So. What is it Jim? You give me orders now?" Gordon pushes David back. "Damn right I do. Now get out of my way." David shakes his head. "Wow Jim. I let my station be opened to you Gotham....toughs-" Gordon cuts David off. "Stop right there. Don't you dare insult my men." David smirks. "Okay. I get it. Your a little tense. Your partner was corrupt-not that I accept any different from you Gotham-" Gordon cuts off David again. "One more word Corporon and I'm implanting your head into the wall." David shakes his head. "I don't give a shit what you think Gordon. I don't want you out in my city giving us a bad name." Gordon pushes David harder into a wall and keeps walking. "I'm going to Gotham asshole." Gordon walks out of the precinct and walks through and alleyway and behind the station where- with all the dumpsters- a couple Gotham police cars are pulled in. Gordon gets in his and floors it back, and drives onto the street. Schizophrenia ''' The scene cuts to Gordon and Crane walking in the Asylum's halls. They go to Joker's room where Joker is in a straight jacket, flailing on his bed. Staff come in and drag him away. Gordon follows the staff as they drag a screaming Joker down the hall and into a room-separating into two with a thick glass wall. Crane punches in a code and a section of the glass wall slides away into a doorway and Joker is thrown through it, landing hard on the concrete floor. The door slides back into the glass and Crane sits down into the provided swivel chair. The room Joker is in has a large, reinforced metal door at the back wall. It opens up, us not hearing anything in the sound-proof room- and a worker comes in and puts a net of psychiatric things on his head and then leaves. On a control panel on Crane and Gordon's side of the room, there is needle-writing things that write brain patterns on their own. They begin scraping back and forth rapidly as Joker flails. Eventually, the needles slow down and Joker slumps over into unconsciousness. A worker comes in and removes him. Crane turns to Gordon. "He has developed a severe form of schizophrenia- worse than anything I've ever seen. He hallucinates almost 24/7 and the medication only helps so much. He draws his hallucinations with like crayons and stuff. They are cryptic and rough as most schizophrenia drawings are, but they usually represent either a black figure with blue eyes or a bloody, mutilated body hanging by its hands by a rope." Gordon's eyes widen. "Mutilated body?" Crane looks up. "Yeah." Gordon swipes his hand through his hair. "Do schizophrenia victim's hallucinations always portray something current- something they still see?" Crane stands up. "Yes, usually." Gordon's eyes widen even more and he begins to leave. "Thank you Doctor Crane." Gordon rushes out. '''Assault on Arkham Asylum ''' We see Joker later sitting on his bed. Joker is sitting in a swivel chair next to a glass window in his bland concrete room in Arkham Asylum. The door clicks open and his psychiatrist, Harleen Quinzel, walks in. Her blonde hair is pulled back and she is wearing a lab coat and glasses. She pulls up another swivel chair and sits in front of Joker with a clipboard. "Okay Mr. J. You have a name yet? Anything new?" She asks. Joker laughs. "Nope. I'm always the Joker, only the Joker. The other one is far gone!" He laughs. During breaks in the conversation we see quick shots of a white van driving through the woods and pulling against the stone wall of Arkham's compound. We see the door to the van open up and someone that we don't see more than the legs of step out and he's holding a mass of skin-colored fabric or something in his hands. Harleen bites her lip. "Okay. Who was the other guy?" Joker smiles. "Oh, oh. He's not interesting." Harleen continues to try to get Joker to talk about his past. Joker is getting close to spilling his name and past when the window next to him shatters and a black-armored arm reaches in and pulls Joker out the window. We see the arm let go of Joker, leaving him to fall through the rainy night sky onto the wet roof of Arkham. Joker grabs hold of a rusty rain gutter. He looks up into the rainy night and sees a figure standing on top of a perch of the building. We can't see a full picture, put he has ear-like extensions on his helmet and glowing blue eyes. Joker looks down and sees a three-story drop below him. He looks back up and the figure is gone. Joker frantically looks around, and then looks left and sees the figure charge at him fast, the figure walking almost horizontally on the slanted room. The figure kicks Joker hard in the face, and Joker falls off the building. We see a long-lensed silhouetted shot of Joker falling slowly. The figure turns his head over his shoulder, allowing us to see his glowing blue eyes. This positioning of the figure is the same as the movie poster. We then see a quick shot of the white van pull out of Arkham's gates. '''Dig We see Gordon driving down Gotham's outskirts. He drives over the dirt road leading to the location of Jason Todd's brutal murder at the hands of Joker. Gordon pulls his car up into the clearing and his door clicks open and he steps out. The clearing is more open than the last time we saw it- result of the fires. There is yellow police tape stretched all about. The trees are black and charred. The intact shack stands with another ring of yellow tape around it. He walks under both lines of tape and grabs a shovel leaning against the shack. He slams it into the ground and starts digging. The camera pans up to the afternoon sky, before it fades to a black starry one. The camera pans back down and see the countless holes Gordon has dug. He see him slam the shovel into the dirt and wipe sweat off his forehead. Behind him the sun creeps up. He looks at it. "Shit." He looks at his current hole and sees something sticking up from the dirt. He puts on a glove and pulls it out. It is a metal crowbar- dirt and dried blood stained onto it. "Fucking hell. Here's the murder weapon." Gordon's phone rings. He answers it and Crane is calling. "Jim. Last night Joker was pulled out of his room by...something- we're not sure. He's not dead and he hasn't escaped but- this was an attempt on his life. You need to come down here." Gordon bites his lip. "I will. But fuck him." "Excuse me?" Gordon exhails. "Yeah. That asshole never killed Jason Todd." Crane gulps. "What?" Gordon nods. "You said that the hallucinations are of something that continues to be seen. His drawing of the body is an exact match to Jason Todd's corpse that was found in the shack." Crane shakes his head. "I said most of the time Jim. Todd is dead." Gordon exhails. "Look, I know this clown. He was intent of taking as many lives as he could. He had Jason bound up and was beating him to near death with a crowbar." Crane shakes his head again. "Really? How do you even know that? Were you there?" Gordon smiles. "I wasn't. But I just dug up the entire murder sight and found a blood-stained crowbar. Joker wasn't ready to kill Todd. But he was ready for something else." Crane growls. "Look Jim, you are out of it. You are chasing after conspiracy now. For God's sake Gordon!" Jim's face shifts to anger. "I'm coming down but I'm not the one who needs to watch their back." Crane's face gets red. "Fuck you Gordon." Gordon shakes his head. "Fuck you to Crane." Gordon hangs up. Fake We see Gordon drive back to Arkham, rush through the halls, pushing guards out of the way. He runs to Joker's room and tries the door. It is locked. Gordon yells for someone to open the door. Guards come and threaten to detain him if he doesn't calm down. Gordon's face is flushed red and he is breathing heavy. He pulls his pistol out of his holster and points it at a guard. "Back off or I blow your brains out!" Gordon turns to the door and shoots the handle, busting the lock. Gordon kicks in the door and rushes in- pistol pointed ahead of him. A single light bulb light is flickering on- not the room lights. Gordon lowers is pistol and sees Joker huddled in the corner. Gordon turns around, grabs a sturdy chair and barricades the door shut. "What took you?" Gordon asks. "Uh, I don't know." Joker's voice is deeper and sounds different. Gordon rushes Joker and pins him against the wall by the neck. Joker is squirming and gagging. Gordon rubs his hand over Joker's face- which is red, bloated, and scabbed over- obscuring most of his facial features. As Gordon pulls his fingers away, Joker's skin pulls off in a web of gooey material. Gordon pulls a mass of rubbery prosthetic, revealing a completely different man with orange hair. Gordon pulls out his pistol, hits the man over the head with it and pushes the man down onto the ground in the corner, holding the gun to his forehead. "Face is bludgeoned my ass. WHERE IS HE?" Gordon screams. The door rattles with muddled voices from guards. The guards get a battering ram and hit the door. Gordon turns towards the door and points his pistol at it. The door busts open and guards armed with batons and some with pistols rush in. Gordon ducks down as one swings at him, gets back up, sweeps one down with his leg, spins around and whiplashes one with his pistol, shoots one in the head, rams into one, who rams him back into the wall. Gordon fires multiple times into his belly, pushes him off, dodges another's swing, shoots an armed guard in the head, and then as a guard charges Joker, Gordon kicks a couch into a slide, which hits the guard. Gordon spins around and uses his last bullet and shoots a guard in the head in slow motion, blood splattering on the wall. Gordon whiplashes a guard across the face before smacking his weapon over a guard's head multiple times and then dropping the gun. He picks up a baton and slings it open. He clashes batons with another, and then strikes it across the guard's neck- snapping it. A guard charges him from behind, and he ducks and the guard falls over his shoulder before Gordon leans down and beats the guard unconscious with his baton. He drops it as the last guard- an armed one- tackles him down. Gordon knees the guard in the crotch, and pushes him back. Gordon tackles Joker and pushes both of them behind the couch. The guard gets up and fires into it. Gordon looks down at his belt- the crowbar clipped on. Gordon now has a chance to use it. Gordon unclasps it and hefts it up. He also picks up a guard's baton and throws it over the couch. The guard doges it but it phases the guard. Gordon flies up and sprints across the room. He swings the crowbar into the guard's head, before raising it and cracking the guard's ribs with it. We get a shot of Gordon breathing heavy as he stands with dead and unconscious guards laying around him. Gordon pushes the door closed with the couch. He walks forward and grabs Joker by the beck and pins him against the wall. "Look at me jackass. Where the hell is Joker?" Gordon demands. The fake spits in Gordon's face. Gordon growls and slams the crowbar over the fake's head twice. "Where is he?" Gordon roars. The fake smiles. "Everywhere." The Chase We see Gordon flooring his police car through Gotham, the fake Joker bound in the back. Gordon looks in his rear-view mirror and sees Arkham security trucks chasing him. Gordon sweeps under an overpass and keeps driving. He sees three Metropolis police cars sweep around the corner in front of him and drive towards him. There is a significant amount of road between them. Arkham trucks behind- around the corner-, police in front. We see the inside of the leading police car and David is in the passenger seat, another cop driving. "Get that asshole!" They are driving in an empty (besides for the belligerents) alley street and David's car is riding the line slowly while Gordon- at the other end of the street is driving full speed ahead. David looks worried. "He's not stopping." David frantically picks up a walkie-talkie and tries to contact Gordon. "Gordon stop. Gordon, slow down. GORDON!" Gordon is seconds away from crashing into David's car. Impact. Gordon's car slams into David's car. David's airbags deploy and crashes into his face. The front of the car curls back. Gordon's airbags did not deploy and Gordon floors backwards as the Arkham trucks barrel around the corner and go full speed ahead towards Gordon. Gordon waits. "Three." We see the trucks get closer. "Two." We see them get even closer. "One." Right before impact, Gordon swerves the car into an empty space where dumpsters go. The Arkham trucks crash into the police cars and barrel over them and all the vehicles are crashed together in a deadly pile. Gordon drifts back onto the road, turns around and floors back onto Gotham's main streets. Bat-Signal ''' We see Gordon driving his car through Gotham. It is late afternoon. He pulls his car up behind Gotham's rebuilding police station. There is nobody working on it this day. Gordon locks the fake in the car and climbs up the fire escape until he gets onto the roof that is still intact, the damage to the building done in the side. There are tons of construction tools and materials on top of the station where Gordon is. Gordon sees a large piece of scrap metal that is so gray it is basically black. Gordon picks it up and lays it down. He grabs a toolbox and pulls out a sharp instrument. He begins cutting into the metal, outlining a shape we can't clearly see. After cutting an outline, he digs in further and continues this process until he cuts out the shape. He walks over to the stations searchlight on the roof and unscrews the glass disc on top. He gently removes it and pulls some very short screws out of the tool box and very carefully screws two screws into the center of the glass before putting it back on the searchlight. He holds his metal object on top of the screws and makes some marks on it. We see him drilling and then the scene cuts to him walking across the rooftop, the sky now faded to night. Gordon puts the metal object on the screws before spinning it around until it locks into place. He steps away and the metal is in the shape of a bat. The bat. The emblem of The Batman. Gordon pulls down the lever to turn on the searchlight and with some sparks it shines high into Gotham's skyline. The camera pans up to the searchlight creating a glowing circle in the sky, with a bat symbol disrupting it. '''Outside the Law We see Bruce Wayne in the Glasshouse look up into the sky and see the bat-shaped signal. Bruce looks rather confused. We see a close-up shot of a building and a grapple hook wrap around one of its posts and Batman swing onto it from his grapple hook. We then see Gordon standing on the police station rooftop waiting. We see Batman walking up behind him. Gordon turns around. "You saw." Batman looks at the bat-signal. "Why did you use that...thing to signal for me?" Gordon smirks. "Today, I've gone from a highly respected police officer to a man who has broken a patient out of Arkham Asylum and killed two men, probably more. I need someone who can help me work outside the law." Batman stands up on a surviving reaper gargoyle on the police station. "What ever you think I am Commissioner....I'm not." Batman jumps off the gargoyle. Gordon sighs. Ha-Hacienda ''' We see Joker sitting in a small dark house, alone. He walks to a filthy bathroom and turns on the flickering light. He looks at an empty slot where a mirror would go. There are shards of broken glass littering the bathroom. They are in the sink, on the counter, and on the floor. In the empty slot there is one shard of glass remaining, enough for Joker to see part of his reflection. Joker opens up a drawer and pulls out a bottle of white face paint, red face paint, and black face paint. He rubs white face paint crudely over his entire face, before rubbing black face paint over his eye area- on his eyelids and around them. He does this messily and with no care as well. He opens up the bottle of red face paint and it is empty. Joker begins to laugh uncontrollably and smashes the empty bottle against the remaining bit of mirror. The glass shatters away, the shards falling onto the dirty counter top. Joker picks up a shard of glass and sticks it in his mouth and starts moving his mouth around. After a little bit he spits out the glass along with a spray of red blood. He laughs like a maniac and picks up another shard of glass. He sticks his tongue out and cuts into its center with the glass. He yanks it away and his bloody tongue is forked. He laughs even more as blood drips from his tongue and mouth onto his lips, from where the blood flows down his rough scar tissue like hellish rivers. He laughs with his newly forked tongue hanging out his mouth. '''One Man War On Crime We see the figure who took Joker more closely now. He is walking on a rooftop, Gotham's smog around him. He has a militarized batsuit of sorts that is black and grey. He has baggy black utility pants on as well. His head is covered by a bat-eared mask with glowing blue eyes. He walks across the rooftop and looks down into the smoggy alleys below. There are a few crooks holding a woman against the alley wall. We see him standing ominously on the edge of the rooftop, the Gotham skyline in front of him, Ace Chemicals in good view. The figure jumps into the alleyway and immediately starts taking out the crooks- there are four. He uses the tight alleyway in his combat style and this uses the same style as a Marvel Netflix hallway fight. The woman runs away. The crooks who the figure knocked down get back up. The figure turns his head over his shoulder and turns towards the three crooks who stood back up- the fourth being killed earlier. We see the armor's back and some panels move around and the figure reaches back and pulls out a small baton which extends and lights up with blue energy. It has a similar appearance to War Machine's baton in Captain America: Civil War. The figure swings it at the first crook and the baton burns a gash into his chest. The figure kicks his lifeless body down and swings it at the second and kills him. He uses his left hand to pick up the last one by the throat and pins him against the wall. We see a closeup of the figure's left hand. "Today you feel the wrath of the man who rules the night. You die at the hands of the Arkham Knight." The Knight's voice is distorted and dark and has a mechanized tone to it. Arkham Knight squeezes his hand before twisting it and snapping the crooks neck. The crook collapses to the floor and Arkham Knight walks away. Duel Above Gotham We see Gordon sitting on edge of the rooftop. The bat signal is still on. Gordon switches it off. "Gordon?" A familiar voice says from behind. Gordon looks behind him. "Bullock?" Harvey Bullock approaches him. "You look like hell." Gordon's shirt and coat are stained with blood and the crowbar is hanging off his belt. "What are you doing here?" Gordon asks. Harvey looks at the bat signal. "Came to see what the hell that light show was in the sky." Harvey replies. "But, that's not the only reason I'm here." Harvey sighs. "I have to congratulate you Commissioner. You're a criminal." "And how do you know that?" Harvey rubs his forehead. "Do you think I'm an idiot Jim? You crashes Arkham trucks, almost killed police officers? I'm not gonna even ask what else you'be done. What haven't you done Commissioner?" "How do you know any of that?" Harvey laughs. "Jim- do you really think Gotham is the only place with dishonest cops? I'm a private eye now. Metropolis police aren't the greatest detectives Jim. That asshole Corporon- you really think he gets any of his evidence from his department? No. They are literately just puppets for the public eye. Corporon just hires private eyes like me to do his work for him. Of course I know it was you Jim." Gordon stands up. "You can't arrest me Bullock." Sirens ring through the air as red and blue lights flash. "But I can bring you to justice Gordon." Gordon sees the Metropolis and Gotham police cars rolling down the street. "Shit." Gordon begins to run in an attempt to get off the roof and escape with the fake. As Gordon runs, Harvey tackles him and they begin fighting. We see the cars pull up against the curb and Mackenzie Bock and David Corporon step out. "Where the hell are they?" David asks generally. We see Gordon and Harvey fighting. Gordon has his arm around Harvey's neck. They are near the bat signal. Harvey yanks down the lever and the signal lights up the sky. David points up to the roof. "There." David and two other Metropolis cops climb up to the roof and point pistols at Gordon, and therefore Harvey. "Freeze!" David yells. Gordon is beginning to choke Harvey. Harvey chokes out a couple words. "Shoot....him" Before David can act, Gordon spits out some words. "Lower your weapons or I snap his neck." David signals for the other cops to lower their weapons and David lowers his, although it is pointing at Gordon's foot. David fires. Gordon releases Harvey as he yelps in pain and. Harvey rushes away from Gordon and David runs towards him and tackles Gordon onto the ground, beating the pistol against Gordon's head to knock him out. He cuffs Gordon. "James Gordon, you are under arrest for murder and other charges not finally confirmed. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided for you." A little later Harvey and Bock are talking. Harvey mentions that he can't believe that Gordon killed someone. Bock says he was contacted by Johnathan Crane and Joker is out on the streets. Harvey is furious and says that Joker deserves to die. Bock is walking towards his car- getting ready to pull out. "Just warning you Bullock- don't do anything stupid. Another vigilante is the last thing Gotham needs." All the police pull out. Wrath of the Knight TBA Cast *The Joker- Matt Smith *Jason Todd- Bill Skarsgård *Bruce Wayne/Batman- Ben Affleck *Jim Gordon- David Harbour *Harvey Bullock/The Director- Sean Penn *Lucius Fox- Reg E. Cathey *Carmine Falcone- Colin Firth *Johnathan Crane- Adrien Brody *Ra's al Ghul- Bill Nighy *Alfred Pennyworth- Jeremy Irons *Harleen Quinzel- Margot Robbie *David Corporon- Brett Gelman *Mackenzie Bock- Derek Luke *Quincy Sharp- Michael Kelly *Fake- Ben Esler Notes Even though this movie has way more sub-headings than Joker, a lot of those scenes or short. This movie would be much longer but Joker wasn't a very long movie in general. Category:Movies Category:DC Category:DC Movies Category:Joker Trilogy Category:Valeyard6282